mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Frazetta, Illustrator,
Frank Frazetta, Illustrator, Dies at 82; Helped Define Comic Book Heroes By BRUCE WEBER and DAVE ITZKOFF Published: May 10, 2010 * Sign in to Recommend * Twitter * Sign In to E-Mail * Print * Reprints * ShareClose o Linkedin o Digg o Facebook o Mixx o MySpace o Yahoo! Buzz o Permalink o Frank Frazetta, an illustrator of comic books, movie posters and paperback book covers whose visions of musclebound men fighting with swords and axes to defend scantily dressed women helped define fantasy heroes like Conan, Tarzan and John Carter of Mars, died on Monday in Fort Myers, Fla. He was 82. Enlarge This Image Frazetta Properties. LLC Mr. Frazetta in 1994. Enlarge This Image Frazetta Properties. LLC Frank Frazetta's defining cover for “Conan the Adventurer.” The cause was complications from a stroke, said Rob Pistella and Stephen Ferzoco, Mr. Frazetta’s business managers. Mr. Frazetta was a versatile and prolific comic book artist who, in the 1940s and ’50s, drew for comic strips like Al Capp’s “Lil’ Abner” and comic books like “Famous Funnies,” for which he contributed a series of covers depicting the futuristic adventurer Buck Rogers. whats_new_pussycat_ver2.jpg 11frazetta_CA0-articleInline.jpg|Conan of Cimmeria 932.jpg frankfrazetta-cat-girl.jpg A satirical advertisement Mr. Frazetta drew for Mad earned him his first Hollywood job, the movie poster for “What’s New Pussycat?” (1965), a sex farce written by Woody Allen that starred Peter Sellers. In 1983 he collaborated with the director Ralph Bakshi to produce the animated film “Fire and Ice.” His most prominent work, however, was on the cover of book jackets, where his signature images were of strikingly fierce, hard-bodied heroes and bosomy, callipygian damsels in distress. In 1966, his cover of “Conan the Adventurer,” a collection of four fantasy short stories written by Robert E. Howard and L. Sprague de Camp, depicted a brawny long-haired warrior standing in repose on top of a pile of skeletons and other detritus, his sword thrust downward into the mound, an apparently naked young woman lying at his feet, hugging his ankle. The cover created a new look for fantasy adventure novels and established Mr. Frazetta as an artist who could sell books. He illustrated many more Conan books (including “Conan the Conqueror,” “Conan the Usurper” and “Conan the Avenger”) and works by Edgar Rice Burroughs (including “John Carter and the Savage Apes of Mars” and “Tarzan and the Antmen”). “Paperback publishers have been known to buy one of his paintings for use as a cover, then commission a writer to turn out a novel to go with it,” The New York Times reported in 1977, the same year that a collection of his drawings, “The Fantastic Art of Frank Frazetta,” sold more than 300,000 copies. Frank Frazzetta was born in Brooklyn on Feb. 9, 1928, and as a boy studied painting at a local art school. (Early in his career, he excised one z from his last name because “with one z it just looked better,” Mr. Pistella said. “He said the two z’s and two t’s was too clumsy.”) Mr. Frazetta began drawing for comic books of all stripes — westerns, mysteries, fantasies — when he was still a teenager. He was also a good enough baseball player to try out for the New York Giants. The popularity of Mr. Frazetta’s work coincided with the rise of heavy metal in the early 1970s, and his otherworldly imagery showed up on a number of album covers, including Molly Hatchet’s “Flirtin’ With Disaster” and Nazareth’s “Expect No Mercy.” Last year, Kirk Hammett, the lead guitarist for Metallica, bought Mr. Frazetta’s cover artwork for the paperback reissue of Robert E. Howard’s “Conan the Conqueror” for $1 million. Mr. Frazetta married Eleanor Kelly, known as Ellie, in 1956. She served as his occasional model and as his business partner; in 2000 she started a small museum of her husband’s work on their property in East Stroudsburg, Pa. She died last year. Mr. Frazetta is survived by three sisters, Carol, Adel and Jeanie; two sons, Alfonso Frank Frazetta, known as Frank Jr., and William Frazetta, both of East Stroudsburg; two daughters, Heidi Grabin, of Englewood, Fla., and Holly Frazetta, of Boca Grande, Fla.; and 11 grandchildren. After Ellie Frazetta’s death, her children became embroiled in a custodial dispute over their father’s work, and in December, Frank Jr. was arrested on charges of breaking into the family museum and attempting to remove 90 paintings that had been insured for $20 million. In April, the family said the dispute over the paintings had been resolved, and the Monroe County, Pa., district attorney said he would drop the charges. Frank Frazetta, Fantasy Illustrator, Dies at 82 By DAVE ITZKOFF Frank FrazettaFrank Frazetta The painting “Death Dealer,” a representative work by the artist Frank Frazetta.Legendary fantasy artist Frank Frazetta died this morning at age 82. The cause of death was a stroke. Born in 1928, Frazetta started drawing comic books at age 16, working on the pages of EC and National Comics by the early 1950s, even turning down offers from larger companies such as Walt Disney, who approached him many times. In the mid 1950s, Frazetta was an assistant to the legendary Al Capp who wrote and drew Li’l Abner. George Lucas once said that Frazetta’s work on Buck Rogers was the inspiration for Star Wars.He also created the basic look of Warren's Vampirella,that other artist drew later on,in the publications first issues.Vampirella's buxom curvy figures was a tradmark of Frank Frazetta's style. But it was in the world of paperback novel covers where Frazetta had his biggest impact, especially in the fantasy realm. In the 1960s and beyond, Frazetta drew covers for paperback editions of Conan, Tarzan, John Carter of Mars, and others.His look influenced other artist like the late Gil Kane and Dave Cockrum while drawing the Marvel Comic version of John Carter,Warlord of Mars The distinctive look of these covers — bold, dark, and often openly sensual — would help visually define the fantasy genre for decades to come. As Frazetta’s reputation grew, he worked for other entertainment mediums, drawing the covers for albums by bands such as Nazareth and Molly Hatchet. He also helped create the look of Ralph Bakshi’s animated 1983 movie Fire and Ice, now a cult classic. Frazetta was the subject of a 2003 documentary, Frank Frazetta: Painting with Fire. 5:17 p.m. | Updated Frank Frazetta, an illustrator whose vivid colors and striking brushstrokes conjured up fantastic worlds of musclebound heroes fighting with broad swords and battle axes to defend helpless women from horrible beasts, died on Monday in Fort Myers, Fla. He was 82. The death, caused by a stroke, was confirmed by Rob Pistella and Steve Ferzoco, his business managers. In a telephone interview, Mr. Pistella said that Mr. Frazetta, who had a history of strokes, had returned from a Mother’s Day dinner with his family on Sunday night and fell ill. Emergency medical services were called and Mr. Frazetta was rushed to the hospital, where he died. In the 1940s and 50s, Mr. Frazetta drew for comic strips like Al Capp’s “Lil’ Abner” and comic books like “Famous Funnies,” for which he contributed a series of covers depicting the futuristic adventurer Buck Rogers. He also had his own newspaper strip that ran from 1952 to 1953, called “Johnny Comet” (later retitled “Ace McCoy”). He drew the movie poster for “What’s New Pussycat?” in 1964, and hit his stride executing detailed illustrations of pulp heroes like Conan the Barbarian and John Carter of Mars for their comic magazines and books. His realistic renderings of otherworldly scenarios (and barely clad women) made him the ideal candidate to illustrate the album covers for popular heavy metal albums like Molly Hatchet’s “Flirtin’ With Disaster” and Nazareth’s “Expect No Mercy.” In November, Wired.com reported, Mr. Frazetta’s cover artwork for the paperback reissue of “Conan the Conqueror” by Robert E. Howard sold to an unnamed collector for $1 million. An obituary article will follow at nytimes.com. Frank Frazetta Sr. at his home in Boca Grande, Fla., in March.Contributed photo (nfs) May 10, 2010 Frank Frazetta, one of the most renowned fantasy illustrators of the 20th century, died this afternoon at a hospital near his home in Boca Grande, Fla. He was 82. Frazetta had been out to dinner with his daughters Sunday but suffered a stroke at his Boca Grande home later that night and was taken to Lee Memorial Hospital, manager Rob Pistella said. A hospital spokeswoman confirmed the death, as did his daughter Heidi Frazetta Grabin. Related Photo Galleries * More Links * Remembering Frank Frazetta * Guest Book for Frank Frazetta "He's going to be remembered as the most renowned fantasy illustrator of the 20th Century," Pistella said. Frazetta created covers and illustrations for more than 150 books and comic books, along with album covers, movie posters and original paintings. His illustrations of Conan the Barbarian, Tarzan, Vampirella and other characters influenced many later artists.Master fantasy illustrator Frank Frazetta only really commissioned two of his paintings to be used for metal album covers, Yngwie J. Malmsteen's 2001 disc 'War to End All Wars' (pictured above) and Wolfmother's 2006 self-titled offering, which is only borderline metal, at that. But there's no question that the axe-swinging warriors, sword-stabbing mutants, wild beasts and busty, scantily clad women of Frazetta's world were a key inspiration for countless sorcery-obsessed rockers, including Black Sabbath, Ronnie James Dio, Manowar and Metallica, whose lead guitarist Kirk Hammett reportedly recently bought the paperback reissue of Robert E. Howard's 'Conan the Conqueror' art work for $1 million. Sadly, Frazetta died in Fort Myers, Florida yesterday after suffering a massive stroke. he was 82. Washingtonpost.com has printed a thoughtful in memory piece on the artist who provided the only real reason to buy Molly Hatchet albums. RIP, Fran Frazetta owned a home in Marshalls Creek, where his family operated a museum displaying his works. The artwork was recently moved to another location, and will be put on tour some time in the future. His children have fought over an estate estimated to be worth tens of millions of dollars, filing lawsuits in Pennsylvania and Florida. His son, Alfonso Frank Frazetta, 52, was charged in December with using a backhoe to break into the family-run art museum and trying to remove 90 paintings insured for $20 million. The charges were dropped late last month after two days of mediation produced a truce. Frazetta, whose stunning and energetic images influenced a generation, was regarded as one of the world's premier fantasy and comic book artists. His work dates back to the 1940s, when he did the "Li'l Abner" comic strip and assisted Harvey Kurtzman on Little Annie Fanny for a time. His artwork appeared in many magazines, and he created art and illustrations for more than 150 books, album covers and movie posters.His artwork was collected in various art books by Ballatine and The Fantastic Art of Frank Frazetta Book One Notice something different? We've made a few improvements to Wikipedia. Learn more! Frank Frazetta From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to:navigation, search Gnome globe current event.svg This article is about a person who has recently died. Some information, such as that pertaining to the circumstances of the person's death and surrounding events, may change as more facts become known. Frank Frazetta 1997 illustration of Frazetta, by Graziano Origa Born February 9, 1928(1928-02-09) Brooklyn, New York, U.S. Died May 10, 2010 (aged 82) Fort Myers, Florida, U.S. Nationality American Field Illustration, painting, sculpting Training Brooklyn Academy of Fine Arts Awards Chesley Award (1988, 1995, 1997) Hugo Award (1966) Spectrum Grand Master of Fantastic Art Award (1995) Frank Frazetta (February 9, 1928 – May 10, 2010)12 was an American fantasy and science fiction artist, noted for work in comic books, paperback book covers, paintings, posters, record-album covers and other media.2 He was the subject of a 2003 documentary. Contents hide * 1 Biography o 1.1 Early life and career o 1.2 Hollywood and book covers o 1.3 Later life and career * 2 Influence * 3 List of works o 3.1 Selected paintings o 3.2 Album covers o 3.3 Movie posters * 4 See also * 5 Footnotes * 6 References * 7 External links Biography Early life and career Born Frank Frazzetta in Brooklyn, New York City, he removed one "z" from his last name early in his career to make his name seem less "clumsy".2 The only boy among four children, he spent much time with his grandmother, who began encouraging him in art when he was two years old. He recalled in 2010, a month before his death, When I drew something, she would be the one to say it was wonderful and would give me a penny to keep going. Sometimes I had nothing left to draw on but toilet paper. As I got older, I started drawing some pretty wild things for my age. I remember the teachers were always mesmerized by what I was doing, so it was hard to learn anything from them. So I went to art school when I was a little kid, and even there the teachers were flipping out.3 At age eight, Frazetta attended the Brooklyn Academy of Fine Arts,4 a small art school run by instructor Michael Falanga. "He didn't teach me anything, really," Frazetta said in 1994. "He'd come and see where I was working, and he might say, 'Very nice, very nice. But perhaps if you did this or that.' But that's about it. We never had any great conversations. He spoke very broken English. He kind of left you on your own. I learned more from my friends there."5 In 1944, at age 15, Frazetta, who had "always had this urge to be doing comic books",5 began working in comics artist Bernard Baily's studio doing pencil clean-ups.4 His first comic-book work was inking the eight-page story "Snowman", penciled by John Giunta, in the one-shot Tally-Ho Comics, published by Swappers Quarterly and Almanac / Baily Publishing Company.6 It was not standard practice in comic books during this period to provide complete credits, so a comprehensive listing of Frazetta's work is difficult to ascertain. His next confirmed comics work are two signed penciled-and-inked pieces in Prize Comics' Treasure Comics #7 (July 1946): the four-page "To William Penn founder of Philadelphia..." and the single page "Ahoy! Enemy Ship!", featuring his character Capt. Kidd Jr.7 Frazetta was soon drawing comic books in many genres, including Westerns, fantasy, mystery, and historical drama. Some of his earliest work was in funny animal comics, which he signed as "Fritz".needed In the early 1950s, he worked for EC Comics, National Comics, (including the superhero feature "Shining Knight"), Avon Comics, and several other comic book companies. Much of his work in comic books was done in collaboration with friend Al Williamson and mentorneeded Roy Krenkel. Noticedneeded because of his work on the Buck Rogers covers for Famous Funnies, Frazetta started working with Al Capp on Capp's comic strip Li'l Abner. Frazetta was also producing his own strip, Johnny Comet at this time, as well as assisting Dan Barry on the Flash Gordon daily strip.needed He married Massachusetts native Eleanor Kelly in New York City in November 1956.needed The two would have four children: Frank Jr., Billy, Holly and Heidi.needed In 1961, after nine years with Capp, Frazetta returned to comic books. Eventually he joined Harvey Kurtzman on the bawdy parody strip Little Annie Fanny in Playboy magazine.needed edit Hollywood and book covers In 1964, Frazetta's painting of Beatle Ringo Starr for a Mad magazine ad parody caught the eye of United Artists studios. He was approached to do the movie poster for What's New Pussycat?, and earned the equivalent of his yearly salary in one afternoon.needed He did several other movie posters. Frazetta also produced paintings for paperback editions of adventure books. His interpretation of Conan visually redefined the genre of sword and sorcery, and had an enormous influence on succeeding generations of artists.needed From this point on, Frazetta's work was in great demand. His covers were used for other paperback editions of classic Edgar Rice Burroughs books, such as those from the Tarzan and Barsoom (John Carter of Mars) series. He also did several pen and ink illustrations for many of these books. His cover art only coincidentally matched the storylines inside the books, as Frazetta once explained: "I didn't read any of it... I drew him my way. It was really rugged. And it caught on. I didn't care about what people thought. People who bought the books never complained about it. They probably didn't read them."8 After this time, most of Frazetta's work was commercial in nature, including paintings and illustrations for movie posters, book jackets, and calendars. Frazetta's commercial work includes several cover paintings and a few comic stories for the Warren Publishing horror magazines Creepy, Eerie, and Vampirella. Once Frazetta secured a reputation, movie studios lured him to work on animated movies. Most, however, would give him participation in name only, with creative control held by others.needed In the early 1980s, Frazetta worked with producer Ralph Bakshi on the feature Fire and Ice, released in 1983. Many of the characters and most of the story were Frazetta's creations.needed The movie proved a commercial disappointment,needed and Frazetta returned to his roots in painting and pen-and-ink illustrations.Frazetta once commented,in the pages of the comic fan mazazine Amazing heroes,that he got out of comics and into book cover illustration ,and never looked back.He had no time to appear at Comic Book Conventions,when asked and would rather spend time drawing and painting,staying his family,than spend alot of time with an industry,he had little time for now.He also said,he did care for casting of Arnold Shwartzennegger as Conan and knew several guys back Brooklyne,New York who beat the hell out of that guy in the movie. Frazetta's paintings have been used by a number of recording artists as cover art for their albums. Molly Hatchet's first three albums feature "The Death Dealer", "Dark Kingdom", and "Berserker", respectively. Dust's second album, Hard Attack, features "Snow Giants". Nazareth used "The Brain" for its 1977 album Expect No Mercy. Frazetta also created new cover artwork for Buddy Bought the Farm, the second CD of the surf horror band "The Dead Elvi".needed In 2008, the cover illustration to the Burroughs paperback "Escape on Venus" sold at auction for $251,000.needed Frazetta retained the original Conan paintings, and long refused to part with them. Many were displayed at the Frazetta Museum in East Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania. In 2009, Frazetta's "Conan the Conqueror" painting was the first to be offered for sale, and was purchased by a private collector for $1 million.8 edit Later life and career Frazetta's primary commercial works were in oil, but he also worked with watercolor, ink, and pencil alone. In his later life, Frazetta was plagued by a variety of health problems, including a thyroid condition that went untreated for many years. In the 2000s, a series of strokes impaired Frazetta's manual dexterity to a degree that he switched to drawing and painting with his left hand.9 He was the subject of the feature documentary Frank Frazetta: Painting With Fire (2003). The Comic Art of Frank Frazetta (2007) Frank Frazetta's creative skill has been showcased in dozens of volumes of published work - but never before have his seminal comic book stories been collected into a retrospective volume. Whether thrilling, frightening, heartbreaking, or funny, the one constant in Frazetta's all-too-brief career in comics was that they were gorgeously drawn. Including, Thun'da, the only full-length comic Frazetta ever illustrated, all of his romance stories, and the last story he drew before embarking on a painting career, The Comic Art of Frank Frazetta reminds fans not only of his tremendous talent and versatility, but also of his profound influence on other artists and the field as a whole. As of 2009, Frazetta lived on a 67-acre (27 ha) estate in the Pocono Mountains of Pennsylvania. A small museum, open to the public, is maintained on the estate. On July 17, 2009, his wife and business partner, Eleanor "Ellie" Frazetta, died after a year-long battle with cancer. He then hired Rob Pistella and Steve Ferzoco to handle his business affairs. On December 9, 2009, Frazetta's son, Alfonso Frank Frazetta, 52, known as Frank Jr., was arrested for attempting to steal approximately 90 paintings from the Frazetta museum.10 He was accompanied by Frank Bush, 49, and Kevin Clement, 54.10 His wife, Lori Frazetta, told state police that Frank Jr. and Ellie had run the family business until Ellie's death, when infighting over the paintings began.10 The son maintains he was trying to prevent the paintings from being sold, per the wishes of his father, who he says had given him power of attorney over his estate.11 After siblings Billy Frazetta, Holly Frazetta Taylor, and Heidi Grabin filed a lawsuit against Frank Jr. in March 2010, claiming misappropriation of their father's work, which they said the artist had transferred to a company controlled by those three, the family issued a statement on April 23, 2010, that said, "all of the litigation surrounding his family and his art has been resolved. All of Frank's children will now be working together as a team to promote his ... collection of images...."12 The Monroe County district attorney later that day said he would drop theft and burglary charges against Frazetta Jr. at the request of family members.12 Frazetta died of a stroke on May 10, 2010, in a hospital near his residence in Florida.1 13 edit Influence Wiki letter w.svg This section requires expansion. Frazetta has influenced many artists within the genre of fantasy and science fiction. Yusuke Nakano, a lead artist for Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series, cites Frazetta as an influence.14 Fantasy artist and musician Joseph Vargo cites Frazetta as a primary influence, and his art calendars since 2000 mark Frazetta's birthday.15 edit List of works edit Selected paintings (Title and year painted16) fraz.jpg QMan_FF_Legacy_602_John_Carter_and_the_Savage_Apes_of_Mars.jpg QMan_FF_Legacy_598_Swords_of_Mars.jpg * Carson of Venus - 1963 * Lost City - 1964 * Reassembled Man - 1964 * Land of Terror - 1964 * The Sorcerer - 1966 * Wolfman - 1965 * Winged Terror - 1966 * Sea Monster - 1966 * Spider Man - 1966 * Conan the Barbarian - 1966 * Conan the Adventurer - 1966 * Conan the Conqueror - 1967 * Conan the Usurper - 1967 * Snow Giants - 1967 * The Brain - 1967 * Bran Mak Morn - 1967 * Cat Girl - 1967 * Conan the Avenger - 1968 * Rogue Roman - 1968 * Swamp Ogre - 1968 * Mongol Tyrant - 1969 * Egyptian Queen - 1969 * Vampirella - 1969 * Tyrannosaurus Rex - 1970 * Woman with a Scythe - 1970 * The Return of Jongor - 1970 * Pony Tail - 1970 * Nightstalker - 1970 * A Princess of Mars - 1970 * Downward to the Earth - 1970 * Eternal Champion - 1970 * Sun Goddess - 1970 * John Carter and the Savage Apes of Mars - 1971 * Conan the Destroyer - 1971 * Desperation - 1971 * Creatures of the Night - 1972 * Birdman - 1972 * Atlantis - 1973 * Black Panther - 1973 * Black Star - 1973 * Conan of Aquilonia - 1973 * The Death Dealer I - 1973 * Flash for Freedom - 1973 * A Fighting Man of Mars - 1973 * Flying Reptiles - 1973 * Ghoul Queen - 1973 * Gollum - 1973 * Monster Out of Time - 1973 * Serpent - 1973 * Tanar of Pellucidar - 1973 * Tarzan and the Ant Men - 1973 * Tree of Death - 1973 * At the Earth's Core - 1974 * Flashman on the Charge - 1974 * Grizzly Bear - 1974 * Invaders - 1974 * The Silver Warrior - 1974 * Swords of Mars - 1974 * The Mammoth - 1974 * Thuvia Maid of Mars - 1974 * Paradox - 1975 * Bloodstone - 1976 * Dark Kingdom - 1976 * Darkness at Times Edge - 1976 * Fire Demon - 1976 * Madame Derringer - 1976 * Sheba - 1976 * The Eighth Wonder - 1976 * Kane on the Golden Sea - 1977 * Golden Girl - 1977 * Castle of Sin - 1978 * Cave Demon - 1978 * Night Winds - 1978 * King Kong - 1979 * Las Vegas - 1979 * Seven Romans - 1979 * Sound - 1979 * Witherwing - 1979 * Savage World - 1981 * Witch - 1981 * Fire and Ice Movie Poster - 1983 * Cat Girl - 1984 * The Disagreement - 1985 * The Death Dealer II - 1986 * Victorious - 1986 * Predators - 1987 * The Death Dealer III - 1987 * The Death Dealer IV - 1987 * The Moons Rapture - 1987 * The Countess and the Greenman - 1989 * The Death Dealer V - 1989 * Cat Girl II - 1990 * The Death Dealer VI - 1990 * Dawn Attack - 1991 * Pillow Book Cover - 1994 * Beauty Vs Beast - 1995 * Shi - 1995 * From Dusk till Dawn - 1996 * Black Emperor - Date Unknown * Geisha - Date Unknown * Masai Warrior - Date Unknown * Primitive Beauty - Date Unknown * Queen Kong - Date Unknown * Sorceress - Date Unknown * Tarzan Meets La of Opar - Date Unknown * Tempest Witch - Date Unknown * The Godmakers - Date Unknown * The Moon Maid and the Centaur - Date Unknown * The Mucker - Date Unknown Album covers * Dust - Hard Attack (1972) * Nazareth - Expect No Mercy (1977)17 * Molly Hatchet - Molly Hatchet (1978) * Molly Hatchet - Flirtin' with Disaster (1979)17 * Molly Hatchet - Beatin' the Odds (1980) * Yngwie Malmsteen - War to End All Wars (2001) * Wolfmother - Wolfmother (2006) edit Movie posters * What's New Pussycat? (1965) * The Secret of My Success (1965) * After the Fox (1966) * Hotel Paradiso (1966) * The Busy Body (1967) * The Fearless Vampire Killers (1967) * Who's Minding The Mint (1967) * Yours, Mine and Ours (1968) * Mad Monster Party (1969) * The Night They Raided Minsky's (1969) * Mrs. Pollifax - Spy (1971) * Luana (1973) * The Gauntlet (1977) * Fire and Ice (1983) edit See also * Boris Vallejo * Gerald Brom * Jeff Jones * Ken Kelly Footnotes 1. ^ a b "Frank Frazetta 1928-2010", ComicsBeat.com, May 10, 2010 2. ^ a b c Weber, Bruce, and Dave Itzkoff. "Frank Frazetta, Illustrator, Dies at 82; Helped Define Comic Book Heroes", The New York Times, May 10, 2010 3. ^ "Part One: Frank Frazetta Profile", The Boca Beacon (Boca Grande, Florida), April 16, 2010 4. ^ a b Frank, Howard. "Frank Frazetta, Master of Fantasy Art, Dead at 82", Pocono Record, May 11, 2010 5. ^ a b "Frank Frazetta Interview", The Comics Journal, May 10, 2010. Interview conducted in November and December 1994 6. ^ Tally-Ho Comics #nn 1 (Dec. 1944)] at the Grand Comics Database 7. ^ Frank Frazetta at the Grand Comics Database 8. ^ a b "Frazetta Painting Sells for $1 Million", Spectrum, November 14, 2009 9. ^ Frank Frazetta: Painting With Fire 10. ^ a b c "Frazetta Son Arrested in $20M Burglary from Family Art museum", Pocono Record, December 10, 2009 11. ^ Video: Frazetta son in court for preliminary hearing from Pocono Record 12. ^ a b Rubinkam, Michael. "Frazetta Ssiblings Resolve Dispute over Fantasy Art", Associated Press, April 23, 2010 13. ^ Frank Frazetta Helped Define Comic Book Heroes (NYTimes.com) 14. ^ portrait of Nintendo's illustrator from Zelda Universe 15. ^ Joseph Vargo cites Frazetta in Bite Me Magazine, United Kingdom, 2001 16. ^ Bond, James A.The Definitive Frazetta Reference Vanguard Productions 2008 17. ^ a b Itzkoff, Dave. "Frank Frazetta, Fantasy Illustrator, Dies at 82", The New York Times, ArtsBeat column, May 10, 2010 edit References Text document with red question mark.svg This article includes a list of references or external links, but its sources remain unclear because it has insufficient inline citations. Please help to improve this article by introducing more precise citations where appropriate. (October 2009) * Book Testament: The Life and Art of Frank Frazetta, ISBN 1-887424-62-8 * Movie Frank Frazetta: Painting With Fire * Magazine article "Mr. Fantasy", Circus, November 14, 1978 edit External links * Frank Frazetta at the Internet Movie Database * Unofficial Frank Frazetta Fantasy Art Gallery * Frank Frazetta gallery at American Art Archives (fan site) * Frank Frazetta gallery at Museum Syndicate Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Frazetta" Categories: 1928 births | 2010 deaths | American painters | American illustrators | American comics artists | Film poster artists | Fantasy artists | American people of Italian descent | Science fiction artists | Hugo Award winning artists | Li'l Abner | Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame inductees | Jack Kirby Hall of Fame inductees | Comics artists | Artists from Pennsylvania | Artists from New York | Deaths from stroke Hidden categories: Recent deaths | All articles with unsourced statements | Articles with unsourced statements from May 2010 | Articles with unsourced statements from January 2009 | Articles with unsourced statements | Articles with unsourced statements from December 2009 | Articles to be expanded | All articles to be expanded | Articles lacking in-text citations from October 2009 | All articles lacking in-text citations Personal tools * New features * Log in / create account Namespaces * Article * Discussion Variants Views * Read * Edit * View history Actions Search Navigation * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article Interaction * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact Wikipedia * Donate to Wikipedia * Help Toolbox * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Български * Deutsch * Español * Français * Italiano * 日本語 * Polski * Português * Русский * Suomi * Svenska * 中文 * This page was last modified on 14 May 2010 at 19:59. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Contact us Funeral arrangements will be announced shortly. Check back at PoconoRecord.com for more on this developing story, and read the complete story in Tuesday's print and online editions of the Pocono Record. The Associated Press contributed to this report.